


In The Hour of The Wolf

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Pre-Canon, a bloody courtship, dance of dragons, the hour of the wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: It was too late in Autumn for Lord Cregan Stark to believe his journey to the South to be a good idea, but duties do not chose ideal conditions to demand action. With winter nearly upon them Lord Stark didn’t crave for dragons to fly North again, demanding allegiance, or threatening his people with fire and blood.





	1. Chapter 1

It was too late in Autumn for Lord Cregan Stark to believe his journey to the South to be a good idea, but duties do not chose ideal conditions to demand action. With winter nearly upon them Lord Stark didn’t crave for dragons to fly North again, demanding allegiance, or threatening his people with fire and blood.

There would be a great deal of rumors and gossip in which concerned his delay to join the fight when news arrived with vertiginous speed about great victories. _They can judge me the day a southerner learns what winter really means to us._ Countless letters had come and gone declaring that there was a new king. If it was Rhaenyra, Aegon The Elder or any other fool they could find was another matter entirely. It was getting almost impossible to understand who ruled the Seven Kingdoms at that point and the instability was killing people by the thousands.

His father had been slow to answer to the Targaryens in the past, but since Jacaerys Velaryon’s visit to Winterfell, the northern lords seemed to have warmed a bit to the dragon’s cause, or maybe it was just the old ambition talking. Cregan had waited long for a Targaryen Princess, but none ever came North to fulfill the pact. In the end there was no princess for the young Cregan to marry, there was just a prince and Cregan’s half sister.

The prince had let it quite clear his intentions. Cregan tried to advise Lysa against that folly, but a bastard was a bastard. Prone to all sort of terrible ideas, even when born in the gentle sex. His half sister’s wit and cleverness vanished as soon as the prince landed with his dragon, but at least that was no longer Cregan’s problem. The prince died at sea and Lysa was somewhere safe.

The journey South was long and harsh. His men grew restless and violent with the expectation of battle. He could only hope they would find it soon. Maybe Borros Baratheon’s forces would do him a favor and give them battle half way. That would give his wolves glory or at least an honorable death that would spare their families yet another mouth to feed. Cregan had no options though. He needed to go back North before winter came.

 _I’m not a free man anymore. I have the North and a motherless son waiting for me back home._ He thought bitterly. He married Arra for duty and after months together Cregan started to find solace and comfort in her shyness and sweet temper. She hadn’t been a beauty to die for, but comely enough for him to enjoy looking at her especially when she sat with her needlework by the fire.

It had been a good match. Arra was kind and he had enjoyed melting her shyness away with kisses. He could have come to truly love her. When they told him she was with child, Cregan had been determinate to do so. She had been so happy as they discussed possible names, but she lived only enough to hear the child’s first cry.

To think about his dead wife would do him no good at that point. King’s Landing was only a fortnight of march away and he should be thinking about war.

He had expected some hostility at that point, but no one tried to stop his wolves from advancing over the capitol. It was all too quiet and peaceful which was either the prelude of a great danger or a great deception.

A group of scouts were spotted in the horizon. At first he considered putting them down out of fear. They could have been enemies ready to give his army’s positions to a green loyalist. The trout on a blue and muddy read field told him a different tale though. There was also a heart tree on a black field surrounded by ravens. It was an invitation for Lord Cregan to join Lord Blackwood and Lord Tully a few miles down the King’s Road. Their army stood only a few miles ahead. No more than a couple of hours on horse back.

Roderick Dustin went ahead to talk to Lord Tully and inquire what have happened while their men prepared to camp. Lord Cregan meat him at the Tully camp a few hours later yet with another invitation to join Lord Tully as his allies in his pavilion.

Cregan Stark wished a straightforward refuse wouldn’t be seen as a terrible offense. He had no interest in joining a bunch of kids in their games and talk of war, but Kermit Tully was still an important ally to the black cause and deserved respect.

Lord Stark washed his face and tried to look somewhat presentable to southern standards. Not that he was hopping to make a good impression, but it was expected of him to look more like a lord than a low soldier when attending such a gathering.

“Just make sure you won’t scare the Lads away, my lord.” Dustin said with a hint of humor that didn’t suit his usual demeanor. That was a war fought by children to place yet another child on the throne. He was just a man trying to do his duty, but at that point he felt old and irrelevant to the whole thing. _I should be with my son._

“If they can’t handle a northerner, they should be fighting a war at all.” Cregan answered while he tied Ice to his belt. “How do you find them?”

“Young. They are all very excited about their last battle and with good cause. I think you’ll like Lord Blackwood better. At least he seems to be a boy of good sense and conscience. Lord Tully is more...Colorful about his talking. I guess I’ll be betting with the men about how long it will take until you get pissed off with him.” For Roderick Dustin to say such a thing the young Lord Tully surely got on his nerves in half an hour.

“What exactly happened? A victory for sure, but I need to know what I’ll find there.” Lord Cregan asked with sober caution.

“Borros Baratheon is dead. His army butchered. Black Ben broke his flank and opened way to his aunt to massacre massacre Bratheon’s Knights with her archers. Kermit Tully finished the Borros, but this victory belongs to Black Bloody Ben and Black Aly.” Dustin didn’t seem pleased with the whole scenario since it meant they would be denied battle a while longer. There was something terribly odd about those reports though.

“A woman? In battle?” Lord Cregan asked as if his ears were clogged with mud.

“Aye, my lord.” Dustin replied with an understanding tone. “I might have reacted the same if I haven’t seen the lady. Black Aly is how they call her. Lord Benjecot is a proper warrior, despite of his age. Lord Tully might grow to be a fine man too, but do not enter that pavilion believing they would have managed to reach this far without this woman. Black Ben controls the army, but Black Aly controls him.”

“What does she know of warfare and the gruesome points of politics? A woman shouldn’t be in such a place.” Cregan fastened his belt and straightened his cloak with a sour face. Children and women. How was he supposed to fight a war when he was surrounded by a fucking nursery?

“More than you would think. She is neither stupid nor ignorant in warfare and politics. Honestly, I think my lord will prefer to deal with her than with the Lads. Just try to not insult her by suggesting this is not her place. You might find out that the raven’s beak is sharp and just as painful as the wolf’s teeth.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Cregan replied bitterly. “At least there will be ale, I suppose. The old gods know I’ll need to be drunk to deal with all these children.”

Dustin curved his lips in the closest thing similar to a smile he could manage. That was supposed to be a gesture of reassurance, but Cregan found little to no solace in that. Soldiers were easy to deal with, but he wasn’t prepared to stand in a war council conducted by women and children.

He walked across the camp while the soldiers prepared the fires and the food for the night. Camp followers lurked the borders of the camp trying to find men to entertain. That wasn’t a celebration for victory, but there was a sense of optimism among the rivermen after defeating Borros Baratheon.

Surely the end of the dance was near, but traitors should be punished nonetheless. Aegon The Elder was still safe and warm inside the Red Keep, while keeping the prince and princesses as hostages. The child was still in danger, but maybe sanity hadn’t deserted the King just yet. He might consider surrender after such an important defeat, but even so there would still be much danger surrounding Aegon The Young.

He found Lord Tully’s pavilion at the center of the camp where a group of soldiers guarded the place. Cregan took a deep breath before entering the place. He would need patience and a great deal of good manners to handle the talking.

Once he got inside the tent if was easy to recognize who was who. Kermit Tully’s youthful face had never been shaved. A think red mustache was cultivated above his thin lips, but the freckles all over his nose and cheeks were way more remarkable than that. His curly red hair was kept short and his blue eyes were full with excitement as he petted a golden and black banner covered in blood. A token from his victory.

He was talking to an even younger lad. _No more than three-and-ten._ They laughed and mimicked sword movements and if detailing the most thrilling moments of the battle.

The other lad had jet black hair worn long and tied behind his head and a slightly hooked nose. He was tall and slender, all bones and sharp elbows under a formidable cloak made of raven’s feathers.

The Lads resumed the talking once they noticed the arrival of Lord Stark. Kermit Tully gave a step forward to greet him with an over excited smile.

“It is an honor to have you in our side, Lord Stark.” Kermit said immediately. “Your presence in the King’s Road would have been a great blessing to us.”

“I understand my help wasn’t need in the end.” Cregan answered economically. “Congratulations on your victory.”

“What a glorious day!” Kermit’s smile grew wide with pride and excitement. “You should have seen it, my lord. Lord Baratheon came to us certain of an easy victory. Women and children, he said. Just women and children. In the end he was on his knees. Defeated and slain by the children he mocked. Ben here was terrific. What a competent warrior. He broke Borros’ flank like the Warrior himself would have done. Then the archers did the rest. A tremendous victory! It’s a pity your men were denied such an opportunity for glory.”

“So I’ve heard.” Cregan answered shortly. Roderick had been right. He had no patience to deal with such a boisterous young man. Cregan hadn’t yet completed three decades, but near those boys he felt ancient. He lacked the time, the disposition and the inclination to think of war as a game. People counted on him and winter was coming. “Even if Aegon The Elder agrees to surrender, peace won’t come without yet more battles. The Seven Kingdoms are plagued by traitors all around and they will be brought to justice to answer for their crimes.”

“In deed.” Lord Blackwood answered with a calm voice and a sober demeanor that only served to make him sound even more childlike. “We are waiting for news from the capitol. I understand Aegon is under great pressure to renounce and take the black, but he still has the prince in his power. We fear for our King’s safety as we get closer to the capitol.”

“With good reason. A cowed man is a dangerous creature.” Cregan pointed with caution. “Why was I invited here?”

“Oh!” Lord Tully said in surprise. “To celebrate with us, for sure.”

“And to discuss how we should lay siege to the capitol if we come to that.” A fourth voice was heard. Cregan turned to face the intruder that talked so disrespectfully among them.

He expected for yet another young man to join the talking but was surprised by an unusual female figure that walked into the tent as if she owned the place.

“I’m glad you decided to join us, aunt.” Lord Blackwood said with kind smile as the young woman approached them.

Cregan wasn’t sure about what to expect of the said Black Aly when Roderick told him about the woman. The concept of a warrior woman was foreign to him and in his mind the closest thing he could imagine was what maesters said about Visenya Targaryen.

Black Aly was a slender woman, older than the Lads but with no more than two decades to her bones. She was dressed and black leather and chain mail and if it wasn’t for her long dark braid she could be easily mistaken by a squire from a distance. She wore a cloak with raven’s feathers on the collar and all over the shoulder falling half way to her back and a small sword made to fit a woman’s hand. She had a straight nose and high cheek bones that made her face elegant and clever dark eyes that made her fearsome.

“My lady!” Lord Kermit bowed courteously to the young woman and suddenly his cheeks became as bright red as his hair. “It will be a delight to celebrate victory in your sweet company.”

“A bit of ale will do me no harm, I suppose.” She said with brief smile. Young Lord Tully’s cheeks were bright red and his eyes full of wonderment. _Young and already soft in the head over a woman. What am I doing here?_ “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Stark.”

She didn’t bother to pay him more than a head bow and looked at his face as if they were truly equals inside that tent. Cregan minded is courtesies and greeted her as he would have done to any lady.

“Congratulations on your victory.” Cregan said with awkwardness. He didn’t know how to interact with a woman like her. His half sister would have told him to compliment some of her qualities, but that woman didn’t seem interested in small talk or flattery. Besides she would already be tired of hearing them from Lord Tully. So far she had been the only one to address the matter of an eventual siege while Lord Tully seemed more interested in celebrate his victory and make it larger then life with his colorful talking.

“Our victory.” She corrected him. “It’s good to have you on our side. Your men are rested and properly equipped. A welcome aid if it comes to yet another battle or even a siege. I don’t think it will come to that, but one can never know for sure.”

“Aye.” Cregan agreed. “I was telling Lord Blackwood and Lord Tully that even if Aegon’s surrender comes, much will still have to be done to free the land of treason. Peace won’t come without struggle and treason must not be rewarded with pardon.”

Her face was solemn and guarded, just like her nephew’s. _A face that gives nothing away, except for meticulous sympathy._

“Indeed. I wouldn’t expect anything different from a man with your reputation. The realm will be in sore need of honorable man once Young Aegon is crowned.”

Lady Alysanne had a cup of strong ale and drunk half of it before put the cup aside. Her presence in the tend had a purpose other than unsettle him, but Lord Stark had yet to understand it. She avoided Lord Tully’s excessive attempts of gallantry with graceful talk and clever humor, while chatting with her nephew with tenderness that would be well suited in a nursery but not in a war tent.

Her hand would often pat Black Ben’s shoulders with protective affection. If she had been older, Cregan would have mistaken her for his mother, but they seemed to be close enough to pass as brother and sister.

“I suppose I should go.” Lord Cregan declared after an hour of frivolous talking and a few cups of ale.

“Would you mind accompany me to my tent, my lord?” Lady Alysanne asked with a polite smile that could nearly make her look delicate.

Her request seemed to distress Lord Tully a great deal. He wanted to impress the woman, but Lady Alysanne didn’t seem to see in he ledge lord anything worthy of her time. Lord Cregan wondered for a second what was behind her sudden display of modesty and frailness while nothing in that woman would ever suggest neither. He remembered Rodericks words. Black Aly was the true voice of command behind that army and therefore she was the one with whom he should deal with.

He nod his head in agreement before following Lady Alysanne out of the pavilion. He walked by her side in silence and observed how men would bow as she passed and greet her with shouts of victory with their cups in hand. She was respected among them as Roderick had said, but that didn’t make Cregan any more comfortable near that woman.

“This is an unusual place for a lady to be, but my lady doesn’t seem uncomfortable in your chain mail.” Cregan pointed in an attempt of a compliment.

“Does it make you uncomfortable, Lord Stark?” She smirked with unladylike sarcasm.

“It’s different. I’m not exactly fond of different.” He answered awkwardly. “But I recognize a good commander when I see one, so I think knitting isn’t my lady’s chosen pass-time.”

“I used to like it actually. It’s just that need had me chose a bow and arrow as a replacement to my needle once my father died. I was my brother’s heir for a while until Ben was born. Now he is Lord Blackwood and I’m the only family he has left.” She said soberly.

“An honorable call, my lady. It won’t help Lord Blackwood if you keep doting on him like his mother though. He needs to have a voice of command. Hiding behind your skirts will only undermine his authority.” Cregan answered coldly, but he understood he had said nothing new to her.

“He is quite good with the men and so far he has displayed remarkable courage. Bloody Ben they call him. He crafted a name of his own and my days of war are likely numbered at this point.” She replied with calm demeanor, but she seemed no less secure in her importance in that bloody war. “That’s why I insisted upon this meeting. I’ve received word from King’s Landing. Borros is dead and talks of peace already started. I shouldn’t be long until Old Aegon renounces. The question that remains is if we will reach the capitol in time to make him take off his crown or if we will be late to the occasion. Either way...I worry.”

“How so?” Cregan asked cautiously.

“So far your men have been denied battle. I fear for the safety of the people within King’s Landing’s walls. Two armies marching over it and one of them had been denied glory and wealth.” Her voice was firm and cold. “Be honest with me, my lord. Can you keep your men in a tight grip? Can you guarantee there will be no plunder...No rape?”

The bitter taste only an offense to his honor could bring to his mouth suddenly poisoned his mood. He looked at her with clenched teeth and anger over such an offensive suggestion.

“My men are not savages, my lady. I may not be a gallant young lord, nor a courageous child, but I do know something about command and honor.” He answered in a way that sounded like a growl.

“Good.” She smiled at his anger with defiant sarcasm. “Be worn that I’ll make no difference. The citizens won’t be harmed and if I catch one of your men breaking the King’s Peace I’ll have him executed on spot as I would have any of mine.”

“Save your ropes and executioners. I will chop of their heads myself as the old ways demand.” Cregan answered with fierce anger. _The raven’s beak is as sharp and painful as the wolf’s teeth. Roderick was right. She knows how to put an arrow where it hurts_ _and she will smile while doing so._

“I do not use an executioner and I save the ropes to raise tents in my camp.” She replied while her hand reached for the sword’s hilt. “Your gods’ are mine too. My ways are as old as yours as well.”

“I hope I wasn’t invited here to have my honor insulted.” Cregan replied bitterly.

“That’s not my intention.” She replied gently. “You have a reputation, my lord. Fierce honor and loyalty often demand drastic measures from northerners. Once peace is reached negotiations for pardon will start.”

“I do not negotiate with traitors, my lady.” He replied immediately.

“The young king can’t hope to rule if there’s nothing left to be ruled.” Alysanne answered him. “Nearly all noble families have lost sons. Widows and orphans are made every day by the thousands. This country has bleed enough for generations to come. I won’t stay in your honor’s way, my lord. I beg you though...Do not let it cloud your reason, nor kill your mercy. Time for pardon is coming and winter will be hard enough. We can’t afford anymore deaths at this point.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

Half a day away from the capitol and the ravens reached both the Lord Stark and Lord Tully with word of Aegon The Elder’s death. While young Lord Tully chose to celebrate the end of the war, Cregan Stark took those news with caution.

A death by poison wasn’t something to be celebrated. That was a vile way to dispose of an enemy and also represented a threat to the young king who was still under heavy vigilance inside the Red Keep. That had been treason and treachery. Crimes that should be punished swiftly before the traitors could turn against the new king and bleed the realm to their favor.

Cregan found himself anxious to reach the capitol as fast as he could. A council should be assembled to decide what would be the next step in that bloody war, but at least there was no green pretender left, except for a young princess.

Maybe there was still a chance to make the Pact of Ice and Fire work. The princess could serve as Rickon’s bride in the future, but even Creagn had to admit that it was unlikely. _Better marry the king of to his cousin and be done with it_. _They might sire another girl in the future,_ _then I’ll think about marriages._

He had his army ready to march and reach the capitol before nightfall. Roderick prepared The Wolves to get into the city and made sure to none of them would harm the citizens. Black Aly’s words kept coming to his mind with infuriating frequency and Cregan refused to give that girl reason to doubt his honor or his men’s.

Lord Tully and Lord Blackwood soon joined their forces with Lord Stark, but Cregan felt uneasy around the Lads. While they talked among each other, Black Aly brought her horse close to Cregan’s.

“My lord has a sour face. What is it that worries you?” Alysanne asked him while she rode her horse with grace.

“Poison and traitors.” Cregan answered with economy. “The boy king won’t be safe until the killer is found. No matter the side, I have a distaste for traitors and kingslayers. If they did it to their own king what they won’t do against the new one?”

“You are right. Those who poisoned Aegon should be punished swiftly, but trial is vital.” She agreed with him at last. “I understand the Sea Snake already send word to the Stormlands and the Westernlands to negotiate peace. It seems you won’t be fighting anytime soon, but at least you can take part in the trials.”

“For all I care, Corlys Velaryon is no better than the rest of them. I do not doubt he would poison the his King once defeat seemed inevitable.” Cregan growled in answer.

“My lord shouldn’t be so fast in judging the man. He has been loyal to Rhaenyra from the start.” Aly seemed to favor the man somehow. Cregan just couldn’t understand that woman’s need to question his convictions. Maybe she simply liked to prove herself to be clever and better than the rest of them in what concerned southern politics, but Cregan was no lad.

“A turn cloak is a turn cloak.” Cregan insisted sourly. “Would you forsake your honor for a place in your enemies council?”

“Maybe not for that, but I would sell my very soul if they had Ben made hostage. I would swear allegiance to any King who granted the boy’s safety and to the seven hells with my honor.” She replied with fierce conviction.

“We are much different in this.” Cregan answered grumpily.

“Or so you think.” She insisted. “You have a son, don’t you? What would you do if they had him in their possession? Would you risk your son’s life to protect your honor?”

That was a question Arra might have made if she had it in her to defy her lord and husband. At least that proved Black Aly to be a woman with a heart under the chain mail and boiled leather. In the end it was part of woman’s nature to defend the little ones even if they hadn’t been born from her.

“Aye...I would. Otherwise how could I hope to teach a son the value of honor if I’m not willing to give the example?” He answered soberly.

“With all due respect, my lord.” It would be much to expect her to agree without a fight. “You wouldn’t be teaching honor to your son. You would be teaching him pride is more worthy than one’s life and that is a rather ridiculous thought.”

“Does my lady take some sort of wicked pleasure in insulting men or is it just me you like to outrage?” Cregan’s voice came out harsh, but Lady Alysanne didn’t seem to mind his roughness.

“I was merely stating that life isn’t painted in black and white colors. There are no easy answers to be given especially in a war. Torhen Stark bent the knee and spared his people from suffering. I doubt such a decision came easily to him, but in the end honor and pride were sacrificed to a greater good.”

“Do not presume to teach me my family’s history. What does a southern woman knows of our ways?”

“Once my family ruled over Wolfswood, my lord. We have the blood of the First Men as much as you do and we keep the old ways as well. In the end we are not that different and I think we might have been friends if you could look at me and see anything but my teats. Had I been born a man, you might have even listened to what I have to say. I’m a woman though. That means you will do as you please just to prove me wrong.” She answered in a way Cregan could only name as brave. Alysanne never seemed to fear a thing, especially not him.

As they approached the capitol and that woman rode her horse by his side like a centaur, Cregan couldn’t help thinking about what she said. She wasn’t that different from Roderick when it came to temper and sharp tongue. She actually wasn’t much different from any of the men he chose to name as friends.

Of course he would never say that much to her, but Roderick was right when he said Cregan would prefer to deal with her than with the Lads.

The city gates were open without resistance and only a small part of both armies entered King’s Landing. Cregan formed a small force of trustworthy and fearsome men to serve as his personal guard, but there was something else to his mind when he did it. He couldn’t trust anyone inside the Red Keep, especially when he was determinate to bring death to the traitors.

Corlys Velaryon welcomed them to the Red Keep and thanked their efforts in behalf of the young king. Cregan observed Kermit Tully and the Blacks while they talked to the man. The Sea Snake was no child and no ignorant in the games of politics, which made him a mighty adversary if one challenged his power. Rich beyond imagination and cunning to the bitter end. That was the man who had most to profit from the new King’s rule and Cregan wasn’t inclined to spare him once he started to make inquiries.

“I would like to speak to the King, my lord.” Cregan cut the talking with his low and powerful voice, used to shout orders and demand things.

Corlys Velaryon looked at him curiously as if such a request was an unthinkable thing to be suggested.

“I’m sure you’ll understand, my lord. The King is a child and a much frightened one at that, especially in face of the latest events. Aegon won’t be seeing anyone for a while.” Corlys replied politely and that interaction had been enough to make Alysanne Blackwood look at them with unusual worry in her eyes.

“With all due respect, my lord. Child or not the boy is the undisputed king now and he must be seen as such.” Cregan answered sharply. “I didn’t came all the way to the capitol to be denied battle, but since I was...An audience with the King is a reasonable request to be made. I have much to discuss with the boy and the boy has much to learn and not enough time to do it.”

“And what is it that my lord has such an urgency to discuss?” Velaryon insisted with calculated politeness.

“The matter of a Targaryen Princess that has been promised in marriage to me by Prince Jacaerys in the occasion of his visit to Winterfell.” Cregan answered immediately and he could see that Lord Tully and Velaryon were doing a tremendous effort to not laugh at his request. He wouldn’t be so stupid to give those men his real intentions though. What he had to say was for Aegon’s ears only.

“Unfortunately we are short on unwed Targaryen Princess at the moment.” Velaryon said with a polite smile. “The only one available is Princess Jaehaera, but I doubt a child of eight would serve you well, my lord.”

“Well...I still have a son. Rickon is a boy of two and he might come to enjoy the idea of having an older woman when he comes of age. The Warden of The North will still talk to the King, Lord Velaryon.” Cregan insisted.

“Very well. Follow me, my Lord Stark.” Velaryon might be one of the most influential men in court, but he couldn’t prevent a Warden of talking to the King without risking the security of an already fragilized realm.

Cregan followed the man all the way to the royal family’s solar without paying much attention to the eyes of the courtesans that looked at him as if they had never seen anything more strange than a northerner. It was well-known that northerners rarely ventured down The Neck and the Starks have always been particularly averse to the South so curiosity was expected.

Cregan wasn’t a man who could pass buy unnoticed though. He was tall and muscular enough to sway his great sword without difficulty. His face was solemn and not at all friendly and his full bear gave him a fearsome appearance. His clothes lacked the southern finery and were made of boiled leather and wool while the layers of fur used to make his cloak gave him an even more impressive appearance.

The doors of the royal solar were opened and Cregan couldn’t help noticing how dark it was inside the place. For a second he nearly thought the place to be empty and wondered if the King was inside the Red Keep at all.

Once his gray eyes adjusted to the lack of light he saw the small and delicate figure of a child with silver blond hair sitting by a closed window.

“Lord Cregan Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North is here to have word with Your Grace.” Corlys said according to the protocol. The boy turned his head to take a look at him and Cregan could help noticing he seemed scared of such an intrusion. _I must look like a barbarian giant to him._ An uncomfortable feeling of pity filled him all of a sudden as he looked at the boy and thought about his own son waiting for him back at Winterfell.

“Thank you, my lord.” The childish voice answered vaguely.

“I can stay with Your Grace during the meeting if so is the royal desire.” Corlys suggested to the boy that would keep looking at Lord Stark with his huge purple eyes full with fear.

“It won’t be necessary.” The King answered shyly. “You may go, Lord Velaryon.”

The Sea Snake bowed in courtesy and left the room with reluctance. Aegon made sign with his tinny hand for Cregan to come forward. Lord Stark bowed before the King in sign of respect and at that point Aegon seemed a bit fascinated by such an exotic figure. _He is just a boy. Rickon might have looked a giant the same way the King looks at me._

“My brother spoke of you when he came back from Winterfell.” The boy said shyly and his voice reminded Cregan of his late wife when they first meat in the eve of their wedding. “Jacaerys liked you, I think.”

“The Prince was...A good man.” _Especially when he was decided to claim a maiden as his mistress._ The thought of Lysa carrying yet another bastard came bitterly to his mouth, but the King should never know of this. “I’m sorry for all of your loses, Your Grace.”

Aegon didn’t answer to that. He simply nod to confirm he had heard it. His eyes were suddenly full with contained tears and Cregan had to fight the urge of trying to console him. _I’m spending way too much time with the Black woman._ _I’m starting to act like of of her Lads._

“I can’t give you a Princess now.” Aegon answered miserably. “Lord Velaryon says I should marry my cousin in a fortnight. My half sisters are already married. I know what my brother promised you. Maybe in a few years...I can have daughters I suppose. Your son may have one of them.”

“That’s not what I came here to discuss with you, Your Grace.” Lord Cregan answered while he tried to smile to the King with kindness.

“If you are not here to ask favors, what then?” Aegon asked as he rose from his seat by the window. Near the boy both Kermit Tully and Black Ben looked like splendid soldiers. The King was a boy of eleven, with delicate features and a melancholy to his purple eyes.

“Aegon The Elder was murdered by poisoning within this walls.” Cregan said calmly. “You might think you are safe right now, but it is my duty as your subject to fear for your safety as well, Your Grace. There are those who wouldn’t think twice before harming you in order to profit. Those who would have the kingdom bleeding again if that suited their interests. Whoever conspired to kill your uncle, might yet conspire to kill you next.”

“Lord Velaryon says it’s time to negotiate terms of peace.” Aegon answered simply and those words made him think of Black Aly and her sharp tongue.

“Lord Velaryon is right to say that, but that doesn’t mean traitors should go unpunished for what they did. Aegon killed the Queen and it might feel like justice to have your lady mother avenged like this, but it also means your own life is in danger.” There was an unusual softness to Cregan’s voice as he spoke to the King. It made him remind the day he went to Rickon’s nursery to bid the boy farewell and promise he would be back soon.

“What would you have me do?” The King asked cautiously.

“I want your permission to conduct investigations and perform arrests if necessary so your safety will be guaranteed until Your Grace has named a Hand and the regents are picked. No trials nor executions will be performed. That will be for your Hand to do in due time, but it would give me great relief to see you safe in your own household.”

“In the last hours every men I’ve seen asked me for land, gold or honors. You have been the first one who bothered to think about my safety. I expected you to demand me to fulfill my brother’s promises to you and for a moment I was afraid of losing your support.” The boy answered in a way that showed Cregan he might yet grow into a fine man and a good King. “You are an honorable man as they say and you proved to be my friend despite of my impossibility of honoring the Pact. You have my permission, Lord Stark. You also have my gratitude.”

“It is my pleasure, duty and honor to serve my King well.” Lord Cregan bowed in gratitude. “I’ll do my best to honor your trust in me.” Aegon nod at him in a childish way.

“There will be feast tonight. Maybe music too.” He said without much enthusiasm. “Lord Velaryon says I should try to entertain my cousin now that she is supposed to be my wife soon. I don’t know how to do it. Would you mind staying by my side during the feast? I guess I would feel more confident having you there.”

“Aye, Your Grace.” Cregan couldn’t help a smile at such request, even if he was far from being the ideal man to assist the King in matters of gallantry. “The Princess just lost her father. If I may suggest so, show her you are truly worried about her well-being. Both of you lost a great deal, that means you have something in common. It’s not much, but it helps to built a friendship.”

“It was like that for you and your wife? Did you have much in common with her?” The King’s question took him by surprise. If he were to be honest, Cregan had barely known Arra and they had been awkward around each other for a while until she got with child. For months Rickon served as a bridge between them until Cregan grew fond of her. It hadn’t been Arra the woman in his mind when he advised the King though. It had been a certain commander from the Riverlands.

“Kind of.” He lied to his King, but that was a lie meant to easy a young boy’s heart. “You are much younger than I was when I meet Arra for the first time. That means your chances a better than mine. Besides...I don’t have a good face for a lady to look at.” He had expected the boy to smile, but Aegon never did. The melancholy seemed to be a part of him almost as much as his silver hair.

Aegon dismissed him shortly after and Cregan left the royal solar to his chambers inside Maegor’s Hold Fast. A feast wasn’t something Cregan felt comfortable with, but it was a good opportunity to start gathering information and making inquiries. That also meant he would need a good soaking and a change of clothes to suit the King’s court.

Cregan asked for a tub and hot water. He missed the comforts of the hot springs at Winterfell that made it way more convenient and practical to clean his body. Lord Stark washed himself and as soon as the water got cold he got out of the tub and tried to look presentable in a dark gray velvet doublet embroidered with silver over a thin wool tunic and black breeches. A sleeveless coat made of gray wolf fur would keep him closer to his usual self although all those things made him feel presumptuous.

Lord Stark was announced and entered the festivities feeling like a fish out of water. All the eyes were on him as he walked to the King’s table.

The boy took the highest seat with Princess Jaehaera at his right and Cregan at his left. Soon Lord Tully and Black Ben joined the festivities along with Lady Alysanne who had been place by Cregan’s side just to make sure the evening would be even more awkward.

Black Aly’s arrival took him by surprise though. For some reason he had expected to see her in male clothes just for the pleasure of shocking the court, but she entered the room wearing a dress made of heavy black velvet embroidered in gold, with long bell sleeves and a neck line deep enough for Cregan to have a glimpse of the gentle curve of her bosom. Her dark hair fell over her back lack a cascade, only half tamed in thin braids that kept the locks away from her elegant face.

Lady Alysanne was far from being named a beauty according to southern standards, but not even Cregan could deny that she would have turned necks in any great hall up The Neck. Even in court she would be able to draw attention, if not for her looks certainly for her wit and bold talking.

They barely exchanged words that night, but Cregan had been annoyed by her presence anyway. His eyes would follow her movements all over the room and observe as she talked to the princesses or even to her nephew and Lord Tully.

Kermit looked at her with wonderment and when the music started the had three dances together. Cregan had more important things to do other than count the number of dances and partners that woman had in one night, but it felt like an offense to be ignored by her anyway.

After all the dancing with Lord Tully that woman dignified her self to sit by Cregan’s side. Alysanne didn’t say a thing. She chose to refresh herself with a bit of wine instead.

“I barely recognized you, my lord.” She said once her cup was empty. “You look quite good when you are not dressed to scare people on the battle field.”

“I could say the same about you, my lady.” He answered as matter of fact. Anyone with eyes to see would have said the same. “A lady’s wardrobe suits you.”

“I never said I was anything but a woman. You chose to think of me as a weird creature because of the circumstances we’ve met.” She answered with humor.

“Lord Tully seems to be particularly taken by your charms this evening. That or he might have lost something in your neckline.” He didn’t know exactly what bothered him so much about that. Cregan did not doubt Lord Tully would try to settle a marriage between him and Black Aly soon and that was none of his business. It would be an odd couple and there was little doubt about who would rule the land once it happened. When Kermit had the courage to ask her, Cregan hope he would be as far as possible.

“Lord Tully is a good boy, but a boy nonetheless. His eyes get easily impressed by the sight of a woman’s neck.” She answered with indifference.

“He is fond of you, maybe enough to try to make you Lady Tully.” Cregan pointed.

“He has already tried and I refused him.” She answered to his surprise. “He doesn’t understand I’m a poor choice of a bride for a man as young and powerful as he is. I’ll give him no advantages, but Ben might grow tired of my presence soon and he certainly likes the idea of the match.”

“Don’t you? To become Lady Tully doesn’t sound like a bad thing, especially when you already have Lord Tully in a tight grip.” Cregan pointed, making her laugh at the suggestion.

“The perspective doesn’t sound so appealing once you get to know the man.” She answered with a grin. “For now I just want to go back home and help Ben to find a bride for himself.”

“What will you do once he no longer needs you to take care of him?” Cregan asked politely.

“I don’t know. He might try to find a husband for me. The perspectives are not that good though.” She replied plainly. “What about you, Lord Stark? What will you do next?”

“I have things to settle here, but I don’t intend to stay for long.” He said soberly while looking at his cup as if he could find an answer for that question. “Winter is coming; Rickon is waiting for me and I suppose I need to find another woman now that his mother is gone.”

“Here I thought you would ask me for a dance.” She smiled at him with mischief and daring eyes. He might have asked her sooner, if Lord Tully’s presence hadn’t make him feel so old.

“I do not dance, my lady.” Cregan answered as he looked at Alysanne carefully. She was no blushing maiden and that night her very presence had made him ridiculously uncomfortable. Maybe it had been too long since he last interacted with a woman in such regular basis, but the truth was that Cregan started to wonder if Lady Alysanne would mind to replace a dance for other kind of activities. “In fact I think I’ll retire to my chambers.”

“What a cruel thing to do.” She said teasingly. “Will you leave me here with Lord Tully?”

Cregan rose from his seat in silence. That was a bold woman indeed and what else did he expect? She was a soldier just like him and wars often served for one to find the most unusual bed partners. Alysanne was a handsome young woman as much as she was infuriating most of the time, but that had kept his blood warm and his mind alert.

_It would be_ _sweet_ _to have a woman of my choosing after so long. One I could take for pleasure and not for duty._ Arra’s face came to his mind. A blushing maiden of six-and-ten when they were married. A scared little thing that came to his bed shivering with fear.

“I wouldn’t mind having your company, my lady.” He answered while looking at her neckline in a way only a green boy like Kermit Tully would have done. He felt as green as fresh grass while allowing his intentions to become obvious.

He would have gladly laid with her in the aftermath of a battle that he never fought. Then his actions would be excused by the adrenaline and lust that usually followed combat. In a feast at court things were different. She was a respectable lady after all and he was a man with a reputation. In his youth he had enjoyed to company of women of lose morals, until he wedded Arra. Since his wife’s death Cregan had been too busy to care about taking another woman and averse to the idea of siring a bastard like his father did.

Alysanne was there though. She rose from her seat and walked out of the room graciously avoiding unwanted company and random dancers while looking over her shoulders. Cregan followed her in silence as he felt slightly nervous over the possibility of a night spent in a woman’s company.

Once he got out of the feast Cregan felt a small pair of hands taking his and pulling him to the shadows and a fiery kiss stolen from his lips.

“Lead the way.” She whispered in the darkness before he could answer to her kiss properly.

Cregan looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. If he were to investigate and arrest those responsible to Aegon’s murder the last thing he wanted was for his enemies to know he had succumbed to the charms of a young lady. Once he was certain no one had seen them, Cregan led the way to his chambers while taking Alysanne by the hand.

He closed the door of his room before turning to look at her properly. Alysanne waited for him while her fingers undid the braids in her hair to let it fall over her shoulders freely. Cregan removed his coat and doublet.

For a second he wondered what he should do? He felt like a boy about to bed his first woman again and yet there was something formidable in the whole experience. Alysanne didn’t look at him with the doubts of a maiden, nor the dutiful eyes of a wife. She looked at him as if inside that room they were truly equals and Cregan thought it to be refreshing and invigorating.

His sword hand reach for her nape. His fingers sank in her silky dark hair to bring Aly closer so he could kiss her properly. She answered the kiss in a way he had never experienced. She kissed him as if she truly wanted it. No duty, no submission, only need and lust.

Later he would insist that he had never meat a woman as infuriating as Alysanne Blackwood. He might even insist that she was no properly lady, but a devil in disguise. While they kissed though...She was simply Aly. His sweet shadow.

His fingers untied the knots of her gown to revel her shoulders and the creamy skin of her neck and breasts. Aly removed his tunic and her fingers traced the scars over his chest and back before she could claim his mouth again.

Cregan held her face in his hand for a while just to look at her and understand what he was doing. Nothing about her was familiar to him. This strength in her, this boldness was way to foreign for him to feel comfortable with and yet he felt. Maybe it was just that fact that for the first time he had found a woman he didn’t need to shelter from bloody talks of war and who was no strange to the difficulties of ruling.

He kissed her again, only this time with savagery. His late wife never inspired such kind of hunger in him and it felt slightly immoral to treat a lady in like that. Alysanne didn’t seem to care though. Her gown fell to her feet and she held to his thick neck for balance. Cregan lift her in the air so he could feel her whole body pressed against his.

He carried her to bed blindly and laid her over the furs before he could remove what remained of his clothes. She looked at him with interest...As if she was pleased with what she was seeing. Cregan grinned at her with malice. From his side he couldn’t say he was displeased with the view either. Alysanne had small breasts with peaky nipples in a dusty shade of pink. Her body was slender and gracious like a black swan flying over a frozen lake.

His body topped hers as he kissed her once more. She spread her legs to accommodate his body. Her hands scratched his back and shoulders as he kissed her neck, shoulders and breasts. Moans filled the air shamelessly whenever he tasted or touched the right spots.

When he entered her with a swift movement her mouth opened and a small cry escaped her lips. Cregan kissed her again as he imposed a rhythm to their lovemaking. Aly felt smooth and slippery. Her kisses dictated how he should move as they alternate between tender and passionate. For once he didn’t mind being told what to do. Cregan was delighted with the sounds of pleasure she made whenever he indulged her preferences.

He was taken by surprise once she rolled over him and inverted positions. Her shapely legs straddled him as he kissed his mouth. Cregan’s hands grabbed her tights as her ass rubbed his throbbing cock.

Alysanne’s dark hair fell over her breasts and back as she guided his cock back inside her. She rode him as she would do to her war horse. Her hips swaying vigorously as she drove him mad with lust. He growled as he felt the control slipping through his fingers. He was close...Very close.

Aly increased the pace and her hands fell to his broad chest for support. The sounds she made were obscene and yet sweet as summer wine. He felt her tightening around him and suddenly he was dragged to a violent wave of pleasure.

She laid on top of him for a while. Cregan held her in his arms so he could keep her like that a bit longer. His calloused fingers brushed her back lightly as the effects of pleasure slowly faded away.

“I like you better this way.” He said lazily.

“How so?” Alysanne asked in a muffled laugh.

“When you are not trying to vex me.” He answered with unusual humor.

“It’s your fault that you make it all so funny.” Alysanne replied before he could kiss her lips again.

“So...I amuse you, my lady?” He asked as his hand stroke her hair gently.

“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” She answered sweetly...In a way he thought her to be incapable of talking to anyone but her nephew. “I even think I shall miss you when you go back North.”

“We just became friends and you are already thinking of sending me away.” He teased her although the thought didn’t agree with him. _The journey North is long and lonely. I could do with a woman’s warmth and company to make it bearable._

“Not so soon.” He said. “I still have work to do here. Meanwhile you can keep vexing me as long as you come to bed later to dismiss my anger.”

“That’s a duty for your wife to perform.” She answered lazily and turned his back at him to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Cregan held her in his arms so he could keep her warm as he kissed her bare shoulders.

“My wife is dead.” He said vaguely.

“I have no husband. I don’t intend to have one anytime soon.” She turned once more within his arms to look at him. Her hands caressed his hair. “We are friends though. It won’t harm if we keep entertaining each other like this.”

“Careful, woman!” He warned her. “I might yet take you North with me.”

“You wouldn’t.” Aly replied as she closed her eyes. “I vex you. I’m southern and I lack the silver hair to be of any interest to you. I’m just a woman you met in a war camp.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Six days…

It only took him six days for Lord Stark to throw court into chaos. Every morning she would wake up to the news of yet another arrest of another supposed traitor to a king Cregan had fought to dethrone. Sometimes his said honor wouldn’t make sense and yet Aly couldn’t bring herself to say he was wrong.

One-and-twenty though...That was a large number and surely not all of them took part in Old Aegon’s assassination.

Whenever Lord Stark arrived in a room inside the Red Keep all laugh and talking died. There was a general sense of fear that even an innocent jape could be taken as a sign of treachery. Nasty rumors started as soon as the imprisonments began. Some said Cregan’s joy died along with his late wife; others insisted he was mad or enraged over the lack of a Targaryen bride for himself.

Aly knew those rumors to be folly. Cregan wasn’t prone to fits of anger and mood swings. He was stable and at times even dull. As for his wife...Whatever happened between him and the late Lady Stark Cregan would keep to himself. He never spoke of her and Alysanne had her doubts if Cregan had known Lady Stark enough to have any sort of opinion about her. He respected his wife’s memory though and would often say he wanted to go back North to his son.

The Pact was another matter entirely. It was about politics and getting a direct connection with the royal family. Anyone in Lord Stark’s boots would stick to that promise like a mad dog chewing a bone. He never bothered to look twice to the Princesses though. Maybe the matter would be approached again in case of Young Aegon siring a daughter in the future and then Lord Stark’s son would have a royal bride.

During those days Alysanne would often catch herself naked in Cregan’s bed. What had started as curiosity, boredom and a bit of lust was slowly turning into habit. He wasn’t as grumpy as she initially thought. His sober and guarded face were usually softened by a few kisses. There was even a sense of humor to his nature if you knew where to find it.

Cregan simply didn’t like being told what to do or how to think. Anything that contradicted his values and ideas was seen as a personal offense and Aly took a liking to crash his ideas again and again. That often made him angry and frustrated with her, which turned to her own benefit whenever they reached the bed together.

She had questioned him if all those arrests were really necessary. She had tried to reason with him as she insisted he couldn’t put the whole court in the dark cells.

“The arrests are for precaution.” He answered her as he grabbed a cup of wine. He drunk it in a single gulp before getting back to bed fully naked. “I can’t afford letting possible traitors to escape. Once the King has picked a Hand it will be someone else duty to perform the trials and pass the sentences. I shall be far from here by then.”

He said it in a way that gave her heart some comfort. At least he wasn’t truly considering to sentence all those men to death.

Cregan laid by her side and pulled her body closer to his as if Aly were as light as a rag doll. His rough hands enjoyed the feeling of her skin against them. Alysanne straddle him as Cregan sat with his back against the headboard. He stroke her hair gently before cupping her cheek with his hand.

“I miss Winterfell.” He would often say it whenever he looked at her like that. Aly wasn’t sure about the meaning of those words. He missed his home and that she could understand, but that statement almost felt like a way of convincing her of Winterfell’s appeals. “Winter is coming and I should be with my son.”

“I believe you’ve made enough arrests in the name of the King to deserve your leave from the capitol.” Alysanne answered before she could kiss him. “I shall miss your company though.”

“It’s annoying to think I’ll live you to Lord Tully soon. You deserve better than Red Kermit and his freckles.” Cregan’s hand brought her head closer and he kissed her once more.

“Do you think of yourself as a better option?” She smiled with her lips still close to his. Cregan bit her bottom lip sensuously in answer as his hands grabbed her ass.

“I haven’t heard you complaining.” He answered with a discreet smirk playing on his lips. “You are an infuriating woman, you know?”

“Why is that?” She could feel his cock hardening again at the friction of their bodies.

“You like teasing me and I’m no fool. You like to think of me as your toy. Something you use to your own pleasure.” He said soberly. In fact his voice carried a distinct tone of melancholy to it.

“We have been using each other just fine.” She answered as she made an effort to sound sweet and carrying when in fact she didn’t like the path that talking was taking. “You’ll go back North soon and then you’ll find a suitable bride to keep you warm during winter.”

“I don’t have mistresses, Aly.” He said as he pulled her body closer so she could feel his cock rubbing against her cunt.

“I’m not your mistress. I’m your friend.” She teased before kissing him again.

“A friend I would like to take with me.” He said as he kissed her neck. Aly closed her eyes and threw her head back.

“Careful, Old Man.” She answered breathlessly. “One might think you are growing fond of me.”

“Maybe I’m not better than Tully in this.” He answered as he laid her flat on her back and got on top of her like a wolf attacking its prey.

Cregan entered her with a careless thrust that took a small cry of protest from her throat. It would usually take her some time to adjust to him, but he was an impatient man especially when he was frustrated with her. He kissed her as he started to move. She could feel his cock filling her completely and nearly making it painful. _Poor Lady Stark. Gods forbid a_ _ny_ _woman to get to his bed a maiden._

With kisses and soft whispers Aly would often mold him to her liking. Cregan was a generous lover and when he wasn’t trying to punish her somehow he would treat her with unexpected tenderness. She liked him better than any lover she have had and at times she would think of him with fondness, but that was not enough for her to encourage a talking of marriage.

She felt her toes curling as Cregan increased the pace. Aly scratched his back and let a long moan fill the room as Lord Stark snarled and growled on top of her. She felt his seed feeling her for the fourth time during that night. If they kept fucking like that not even all the moon tea in the realm would prevent her from getting with child.

Aly remained motionless under Cregan’s weight for a while as he looked at her with eyes full of doubt. He was starting to care for her. That was plain enough for anyone to see and there was a part of him who considered taking her for his second wife. His son needed a mother and Cregan needed a woman to give him more children.

Alysanne was a poor choice of a bride to a Warden though. She was no blushing maiden and far from being docile. Her dowry would hardly compensate her flaws to the point of making her marriage prospects good. Lord Stark was aware of it and for a man who once ambitioned to wed a Princess, Black Aly was far from being an adequate match.

It was likely that in the end Ben would marry her off to Kermit Tully and in no time they would make each other miserable. As for Lord Stark, even if Aly enjoyed his company and character, a northern lady would at least grant him some benefit among his bannersmen while Aly was a stranger to the North.

They were distracted for a moment while they kissed and touched each other with bittersweet tenderness when someone hammered the door furiously. Aly grabbed the furs to cover herself while Cregan growled in anger.

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” He shouted at the door angrily.

“It’s me, my lord! Roderick!” Roderick Dustin was a good man, a respectable warrior, but whenever he wanted something from Cregan there was no waiting.

Whatever the man had to speak with Lord Stark it seemed urgent. Cregan jumped out of bed and dressed his shirt and breeches as fast as she could. Aly wrapped herself in Cregan’s fur coat that kept her body covered from neck to knees while Lord Stark opened the door.

Dustin was clearly embarrassed with the whole situation. Duty and honor demanded him to look away from his Lord’s mistress while speaking to Cregan.

“It’s done, my lord.” He said immediately. “We’ve took him to the dark cells and now the King summons you to his presence.”

“Do you know why?” Cregan asked soberly as he ran his fingers through his mane of dark hair to keep it under control.

“I suppose the boy has a name. If the Hand has been picked then we should be able to go back home tomorrow.”

“Give me a moment to get dressed. I shall be with the King soon.” Cregan said sharply, dismissing Dustin with a wave of his hand before closing the door.

“What has been done?” Aly questioned him once the door was closed. Cregan turned his back at her and said nothing.

Even if he was usually a reserved man, it was unlike him to deny her a straightforward answer. That could only mean one thing. She wouldn’t like the answer a single bit.

“What is it?” Alysanne asked again in a tone that left no space for denial.

“I had the Sea Snake arrested.” He answered soberly.

Aly felt all blood vanish from her body as she looked at his back. Two-and-twenty arrests and it seemed Cregan was far from being satisfied with the number. To arrest Corlys Velaryon was the work of a mad man though and Cregan knew that would be a cause for bitter argument between them.

“Are you insane?!” She asked viciously. “Corlys Velaryon is the only man capable of granting the boy’s reign a bit of stability and you had him arrested!”

“The Sea Snake is nothing but a turn cloak, no better than any other traitor I put behind bars!” Cregan answered her with roaring anger.

“At this point you already have Old Aegon’s entire Small Council in a dark cell. You have the King’s Guard there too. You say you want to make this place safe for the King but so far the only thing you are doing is to deep the realm in instability! One arrest or two would be reasonable, but now I truly believe you to be mad!”

“I shouldn’t expect you, of all people, would understand the danger for a child as frail as that.” Cregan answered sourly while Aly grabbed her gown to get dressed. Now he would say she was just an ignorant woman or something just as obnoxious. He liked to do that quite a lot even if she were way more familiar with southern politics than he was. “What would keep Velaryon from poisoning the boy as well once the tides turned against him?”

“Nothing could, Cregan! Not even you!” She snapped back. “This is the Red Keep! This place was built to strangle people in their sleep and Aegon will either learn to survive this place or die trying! A King or another, at this point it doesn’t matter as long as we have someone able to stop the bleeding in this country!”

“Now you start to sound like a traitor too.” He said between clenched teeth and Aly felt her dark nature emerging from her core. If she had a sword with her she would have cut him open from throat to cock.

“I didn’t fight a war and had my body deepened in mud that reached my tights while I rained arrows on Borros’ army to have my loyalty insulted by you. Where were you when Lord Baratheon came to us claiming he would show no mercy to disobedient women and children?!” She roared back at him. “You won’t stop until you’ve made traitors of us all. I hope the King has already named someone as Hand so you can go back North and hide your head in the snow.”

She turned her back at him and prepared to leave the room without further explanation.

“You won’t leave this room until I return.” Cregan said as if he actually had any power over her.

“I’m not your bloody wife for you to tell me what to do.” Aly replied sharply. “Right now I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

She left Cregan behind without minding whatever he had to say about her behavior. She owed him nothing.

Aly went back to her own room jointed to Benjicot’s. She soaked a towel in cool water to clean Cregan’s smell away from her body. She rubbed her skin angrily as the bitter taste of rage filled her mouth. She dressed her nightgown laid on her cold bed to try to sleep.

Alysanne woke up to the sound of Benjecot calling her name. She sat on her bed and looked at the boy while rubbing her eyes. Ben looked at her with apprehensive eyes. No matter how many battles he had won, in the end he was still a boy of three-and-ten. A child that looked up at her for guidance.

“What happened?” She asked him carefully.

“You should get dressed for court.” He sighed. “The King has named his Hand over the night. The trials are about to start and the court is taken by fear.”

“Who?” She asked immediately.

“Lord Stark.” Ben answered and a wave of cold panic took her all of a sudden. _The old fool!_ “They are calling it the Hour of The Wolf. He has been in office only for a couple of hours and the trials already started. Witnesses are being heard at this moment and there’s rumor. He seems to intent to sentence all of them to death.”

“By all gods!” Aly jumped out of bed immediately. “The boy won’t have a country to rule over once Lord Stark is done.”

“The Old Man is out of control and it seems he woke up with a thirst.” Ben said. “Princesses Baela and Rhaena asked for you.”

“Why would they call for me?” Aly asked out of shock. She had spoken briefly with the princesses during the feast and yet they had little to say except complimenting her for the victory at the King’s Road.

“That I can’t say, but since Lord Velaryon has been imprisoned and is likely to be put to death I wouldn’t be surprised if they were to ask for your aid.” Ben said it in an annoyed tone.

“I have no power or influence in court. If they can’t sway the King to pardon the man, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence.” Ben pouted. “There’s talking about you and Lord Stark already. Kermit is furious about it and you are ruining any prospects of an alliance between us.”

“An alliance that only exists in a child’s head. I won’t marry Lord Tully and that’s final.” Aly replied sharply. “Get out of here so I can get dressed. You should be at court already.”

Ben left the room as unhappy as he had entered it. Alysanne picked her finest gown made of crimson damask and black velvet with baby pearls around the neckline. She braided her hair in one single piece as she would have done in battle.

In a way that day was likely to turn into a kind of battle.

Alysanne reached the Throne Room and went straight to the gallery from where she could get a better view from the judgment. Although Aegon sat on the Iron Throne there was little doubt about who was in charge.

Cregan was sitting at a high table with two secretaries to assist him as he called for witnesses and evidences to be presented. He looked fearsome and splendid in his layers of velvet, fur and leather. His long dark hair had been washed and half pulled back while his beard had been combed and waxed. He looked more civilized if not regal.

Lord Velaryon had been brought to trial in chains, but at least Cregan had allowed him to dress according to his position. He was grandfather to two members of the royal family after all. Lord Stark knew better than to kick a dying dog in front of the whole court.

Aly stood there long enough for Cregan to look up and acknowledge her presence. Once Lord Stark saw her watching the trial his jaw got tense and his eyes hungry. _Good. Look at everything you won’t have if you keep being so stupid._

“Who could have guessed?” A soft and firm voice whispered at her. Alysanne looked to her right to face Princess Rhaena looking down at the trial with cold eyes. “Lord Stark’s honor knows limits.”

“Follow us, my dear Lady Blackwood.” Princess Baela said.

The three women left the Throne Room in order to talk privately in the royal solar.

The Princesses had sober faces given to the dark times surrounding the court. There was a general sense of fear that the worst part of the Dance of The Dragons was yet to come. With Old Aegon dead, only his daughter remained to claim the Throne. The child was held hostage though and marriage between her and Young Aegon seemed to be a certain event. There was no one else to claim the Throne, but who would actually rule until Aegon came of age was yet a matter to be decided.

Cregan had claimed to have no interest in court or ruling. He wouldn’t stop talking about going back to Winterfell and yet now he was presiding over a massive trial and willing to sentence all of those accused of treason. An attitude that didn’t match his alleged distaste for court and politics.

“The ladies-in-waiting say that you are Lord Stark’s mistress.” Baela said coldly. “I find it hard to believe given the man’s temper and character. He seems fond of you since you though.”

“I don’t understand the purpose of this.” Lady Alysanne answered calmly.

“Lord Corlys Velaryon is a much needed stabilizing factor. Without him the realm will crumble.” Rhaena replied vaguely. “The King is willing to pardon him and take him back to office, but we have a problem. Even if Cregan Stark doesn’t wear a crown he has been claiming the King is way too young to understand the danger and therefore Lord Stark is inclined to ignore the King’s wishes and execute our grand-sire anyway.”

“This is unlike him. Lord Stark wouldn’t ignore the King’s authority. His loyalty wouldn’t allow it to happen.” Aly replied immediately. _Here I am. Defending that stupid Old Man._

“I agree that under normal circumstances Lord Stark wouldn’t do such a thing, and yet there’s rumors about your quarrel with him last night.”Baela answered her sharply. “You have a reputation of knowing how to put an arrow where it hurts and as far as I can see you’ve hurt Lord Stark’s pride.”

“We don’t care about what you’ll have to do, Lady Alysanne.” Princess Rhaena looked at her with cold eyes. “You must make Lord Stark understand what is in danger here! Reason whit him. Sweet talk him back to his senses; spread your legs or tempt him with gold, honor and land. Whatever you must in order to make him honor the King’s pardon to Lord Velaryon!”

“There are only two things Lord Stark wants.” Alysanne answered with her head down. “He wants to go back North before winter comes and he wants the Targaryen bride his family has been promised.”

“What about a new wife?” Baela suggested. “There are no Princesses free to marry at this moment, but a widow should be tempted with the perspective of a young and beautiful wife capable of giving him a bunch of wolf pups.”

“I suppose so, but Starks usually take wives among their bannermen. A southern bride might not sound appealing to him unless there’s some kind of advantage to match.” Alysanne insisted.

“I’m talking about you, my lady.” Baela replied with sarcasm. “His humor is vicious and he is willing to burn the country down just to prove himself right before your eyes. This is the wolf’s bloody courtship. Lord Cregan could do better in the marriage market than Lord Blackwood’s aunt, but since he already married for duty...Love might make the offer tempting.”

“He doesn’t love me.” Alysanne answered mindlessly, but the Princesses either didn’t believe it or simply ignored her.

“There’s to be a pause for refreshment soon. Go to the Tower of The Hand and negotiate terms. Promise Lord Stark whatever you must, but don’t come back here unless you have a positive answer. You might not like the outcome of your failure.” That was a threat Aly would never take lightly. Benjecot was somewhere inside the Red Keep and war hero or not her nephew was just a child. If luring Lord Stark back to his senses was the price for Ben’s safety, Aly would do it without a second thought.

She paid her courtesies to the Princesses and took her leave from the solar before the court could make a pause. It was too late though. When she arrived at the Throne Room all the courtiers were whispering with fear in their voices and she wondered if a sentence had already been passed.

Aly ran to the Tower of The Hand ignoring the curious eyes silently reproaching her conduct. She was a terrible example of a lady and that was no secret to anyone, but that lady would save Corlys Velaryon and the realm no matter the cost.

She would feel more confident if she had her bow and arrow, or simply a sword in hand. In fact she would feel invincible if that were a man’s battle, but it wasn’t. That was a feminine sort of fight and it would require a woman’s courage to fight it.

Roderick Dustin stood at Lord Stark’s door dutifully. Once he saw Aly approaching the door like a roaring storm he didn’t bother to try to stop her. He knew best than to argue with his lord’s lover.

Aly entered The Hand’s apartment to find Lord Stark sitting by his study table with cup to his hand. Cregan was far from being light humored, but on that day his anger could be felt from a distance. He arched an eyebrow once he saw her standing in front of him. It wasn’t amusement what her saw in the corner of his mouth. It was an almost imperceptible grin filled with the sort of satisfaction only victory could provide. _Oh your presumptuous old man!_

“I was under the impression you didn’t want to see my face ever again.” He pointed with an annoying trace of sarcasm in his voice. “What do you want, my lady? I have a trial to conclude. One you don’t approve of, but it’s my duty nonetheless.”

“Don’t be so pleased with yourself. I’m not here because I want to. I was sent here to reason with you. Not that I think such a thing to be possible, but I can’t deny a royal request.” Alysanne replied sharply. The satisfied grin in Lord Stark’s face died and once more he became a sour man.

“I suppose it’s about Corlys Velaryon again.” Cregan guessed. “I already told the King it’s not a wise thing to do.”

“The King is willing to pardon the man. Hand or not, you have no authority to ignore a royal order without risking your own head!” Aly insisted in a much sweeter tone.

“The King is a child and right now I’m the only adult answering for the realm’s security. I can’t go back in this, even if the King thinks otherwise because of his sisters.” Cregan answered with a soft voice. “I can’t do it, Aly. I’m sorry.”

“You can’t do it or you won’t do it?” She defied him once more. “I can see you, Cregan. You are a proud man and our quarrel last night had you determinate to prove you won’t listen to anyone, especially not a woman you took to bed. It’s also about the Pact and how you felt rejected by the royal family for being denied a Targaryen bride so you’ll bleed the realm out of despite.”

“It has nothing to do with the Pact.” His voice sounded tired and he looked at her as if she was being delusional. “I couldn’t care less about their silver hair and flights of fancy. This dynasty will end just like it started. With fire and blood. I honestly hope that the generations to come will have more sense than to get involved with dragons. We protect the North and its people first. Dragons can kill each other for all I care.”

“Than why being so stubborn? Let Corlys Velaryon have his pardon and that this apartments while you get free to go back to your son!” Aly insisted. “The Princesses are willing to reward you handsomely for your loyalty if you agree to this. Lands, gold, tittles...Just name it and you shall have.”

“Do you think I’m the sort of man who could be bought?” Cregan looked at her with cold eyes.

“I don’t, but I’m here anyway because right now I fear for Ben’s safety if I fail to sway you from your decision.” She answered with her eyes filled with tears. “He is the only family I have left. Nearly a son to me and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to secure his safety and future. Please, my lord. Have mercy.”

Cregan rose from his seat and walked toward her as Aly felt the ground crumbling under her feet. She was truly desperate in a way she hadn’t felt like in years. The last time she had cried was over her brother’s dead body and she had been just a child then.

She felt Cregan’s hands holding her arms gently as if he was truly trying to ease her fears, but didn’t know exactly what to do.

“Don’t be like this.” He asked softly. “I do not know what to do when you decide to show me your woman’s heart.”

“Honor the royal pardon and you won’t have to deal with me or my feminine traits any longer.” She insisted while she tried to wipe away her tears.

“But I want to.” His voice came out sober and sad. “I do not think your gentle heart to be a flaw, my lady. I respect the warrior and commander in you, but I never thought it to be possible for someone to take up those roles without killing every trace of gentleness in one’s self. Yet...Here you are. You would kill me to protect the boy if you had to, but you don’t want to do this. It gives me hope that maybe...You are growing fond of me.”

Aly closed her eyes and felt two large teardrops falling over her face.

“I have no lands, no influence and no gold to give.” She said with conviction. “I’m no proper lady and no Targaryen Princess. I would bring your house no advantages and you said yourself that I am infuriating.”

“Why are you telling me the obvious?” He asked out of confusion.

“Because I’m offering you my hand in marriage if you chose to honor the royal pardon to Corlys Velaryon.” She answered firmly.

“Are you really using yourself as coin to buy my surrender?” Cregan asked. He was visibly outraged by her attitude. He was a proud man and if he had feelings for her the suggestion of such a thing had a bitter taste to his mouth. He wanted her to marry him because she wanted it too.

“No. I’m telling you what I want as my wedding gift if you chose to have me.” She answered in a much calmer way. “I could be a mother to your son, just like I was to Ben. I’m also still young enough to give you more children and keep you warm during winter.”

Cregan remained silent for a while and Aly closed her eyes while waiting for his answer. She felt his hand cupping her cheek with tenderness.

“I had a wiping bride before. One that was too scared to even look at me properly on our wedding night.” His voice was heavy with melancholy. “Arra was a good woman and I should have been a better husband to her. I won’t have you if the idea of marrying me bring tears to your eyes. I’m done with wiping brides.” Cregan sigh. “Tell the Princesses I’ll honor the royal pardon to Lord Velaryon, but all the others will be given a choice. It’s either taking the black or the block. Do I sound reasonable enough for you?”

“Yes, my lord.” Aly said with relief as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Cregan didn’t answer her and maybe the reason was that he understood her joy for relief over the idea that a marriage wouldn’t be necessary.

Aly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Cregan was surely taken by surprise, but slowly he started to answer her kiss with the same enthusiasm.

“I truly don’t understand you, woman.” He said gently as their noses touched each other with affection. “I said I would honor the royal pardon. No need for you to lower yourself accepting an old man like me.”

“Oh but I want to accept you, Old Man.” She teased him. “Who else could give me so much fun in an argument?”

“Be ready then. We live to Winterfell tomorrow.” He answered with unusual warmth to his discreet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play a bit with this couple since they seem to be so unusual in the context of the Dance of Dragons.  
> The widowed Lord Cregan Stark being dragged out of his comfort zone to deal with a young lady used to control her own army and fate while trying to pacify the country after a bloody civil war.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
